


Galaxy Boy

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: OiHina Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You called me at one in the morning, sobbing, because Makki and Mattsun put gum in your hair?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy Boy

  Sometimes, Oikawa calls Hinata at three in the morning. The younger had given him the go-ahead the first time he told him about the long nights when he couldn’t sleep, and he took advantage of it.

 

     Sometimes, they talked about nothing. Oikawa just listened to his boyfriend’s even breathing as he slept, and eventually it calmed him enough to sleep too. Sometimes, Oikawa didn’t feel like talking and listened to Hinata’s ‘gwah’s and other collection of letters he couldn’t decipher.

 

Most times, Oikawa droned on about aliens, and Hinata answered enthusiastically; it reminded the setter why he switched out Iwaizumi for Hinata when it comes to his late night calls. Chibi-chan wasn’t grumpy with him, and indulged him on his nonsense rather than try to slap it out of him. He’d created a great balance for himself, he thinks, between Iwaizumi’s tough love and Hinata’s softer one.

 

What Oikawa doesn’t do, though, is call Hinata at one AM _sobbing_. So, when he does, Hinata rolls out of bed and leaves the house so fast he nearly forgets to tell his parents where he’s going. Granted, they’re too tired to think that they’re doing anything but dreaming, but still. At least he could say he’d asked.

 

When he makes it to Oikawa’s house, ninety-nine percent sure the adrenaline is the only reason he’s able to stay awake, to find out _why_ he was crying, Hinata kind of wants to scream.

 

“You called me at one in the morning, sobbing, because Makki and Mattsun _put gum in your hair?_ ”

 

Oikawa nods tearfully, “I couldn’t get it out.”

 

Hinata sighs and steps inside. The sett shuts the door behind them.

 

“Did you try peanut butter?” Hinata asks, already moving in the direction of the kitchen.

 

“Yeah. It didn’t work.”

 

Hinata pauses, “Shit. Um, rubbing alcohol?”

 

“Didn’t work.”

 

“Cutting it out?” Hinata asks slowly, grimacing at his own suggestion.

 

The younger is very much aware that Oikawa’s hair is important to him. He puts a lot more effort into looking good and caring what people think of him that Hinata has never understood himself; it’s something he understands about his boyfriend, but it’s not something he’d ever experienced. 

 

“I tried!” Oikawa wails, turning his head to the side so Hinata can see where he’d tried.

 

Hinata sucks an awkward breath through his teeth, “Yikes.”

 

‘Yikes’ indeed. The gum is somehow _still there_ , and it’s like Oikawa cut every hair around it but the one he actually wanted.

 

The gum is green, and sticks out like a sore thumb in the underside of Oikawa’s hair. There’s a small patch next to it now, and the hair around is choppy and uneven.

 

“I know,” Oikawa sniffs.

 

“I can get it for you, if you want?” Hinata offers, not really sure what else to do.

 

His boyfriend nods and they go to the bathroom. Oikawa sits on the side of the toilet, and Hianta clips up his hair to gain access to the gum.

 

“So, what did you do to deserve this one?” Hinata asks, hoping his voice is loud enough to distract Oikawa from the sound of the scissors.

 

     The gum comes off in his hand and Hinata throws it in the trash. He flaps his hand vigorously a few times, pulling the most disgusted face his can achieve.   


     Oikawa shrugs. Hinata bites his lip and lets the setter’s hair loose from the clip. With even more hair cut from the underside of his head, it looks even worse.

 

     Hinata watches Oikawa curl in on himself, looking the smallest and most insecure he’s ever seen him look; he kind of wants to punch his teammates. And maybe Iwaizumi, too, for letting it happen.

 

     The shorter of the two circles his arms around his boyfriend, and Oikawa lets his head plunk against Hinata’s, miserable.

 

     “It’s out, now,” he tells him, softly, pulling his head away to run his fingers through his hair.

 

     Oikawa hums and Hinata moves to kneel in front of him.

 

     “My looks were all I had left,” Oikawa mutters, “we lost to you guys, I fucked up my knee again doing that last set, and I didn’t even get into the college of my choice. How can you possibly love me now, Chibi-chan?”

 

     Hinata wants to argue, but he knows that it’s useless. Oikawa’s mind is set, and he can fight tooth and nail, but it wouldn’t change anything.

 

     _But I_ can _work with what I’ve got,_ he thinks, coming up with an idea.

 

     “I can style it for you,” he offers.

 

     That _finally_ gets a reaction out the older boy that isn’t hollow sounding or silent.

 

     “Really? You think you could fix it?”

 

     Hinata nods.

 

     “There’s no saving the way you originally had it, but I can razor off the sides, and the very back, and stuff,” he says, using his hands to section is so Oikawa knows what he’s talking about, “We can leave the top stuff, since the gum didn’t touch it.”

 

     Oikawa lights up, “It’ll be punk rock!”

 

     Hinata has to stop himself from snorting.

 

     “Yeah, punk rock,” he echoes, “We can even color it, if you want.”

 

     Oikawa nods vigorously. Hinata smiles as boyfriend’s usual cheeriness slowly returns.

 

     He gets everything he needs from under the sink and pulls the section he’s not razoring off into a small bun on the top of his boyfriend’s head.

 

     Oikawa watches with fascination as his hair falls to the floor. It creates a small pile by their feet, and he uses his toe to poke at it. Hinata raises an eyebrow at it, but says nothing.

 

     When he’s done, he pulls the bun out and helps Oikawa stand. He positions him in the mirror and wraps his arms around his waist.

 

     “Woah,” Oikawa murmurs, fluffing his hair.

 

     Hinata leans around him so he can make eye-contact with Oikawa’s reflection.

 

     “Do you like it?” he asks.

 

     The setter nods, smiling wide. Hinata smiles back.

    

     “What colors do you want me to get?”

 

     “You’re going to go now?” Oikawa asks, worrying at his lip.

 

     Insecurity slowly draining from him or not, Hinata knows his boyfriend never wants to be a burden.

 

     It _is_ early, now at four AM, and Hinata _is_ tired, but, “Wal-Marts open twenty-four hours.”

 

     Oikawa grins again, “Can you do galaxy colors?”

 

     “I’m not even a little bit surprised,” Hinata says, fondly.

 

-

 

     “It’s orange!” Oikawa wails, touching his hair.

 

     Hinata grimaces, because well, he’s not wrong.

 

     “It doesn’t matter,” he says, trying to soothe his distressed boyfriend, “we just needed the bleach to lighten your hair, because it was too dark to take the color. It’s not going to stay orange, and Kenma said that it being orange doesn’t affect the outcome of the coloring. Splat’s just cheap.”

 

     “You knew it was going to be orange, but you _still used it!_ ” Oikawa shrieks, obviously not completely listening to him.

 

     Hinata groans and yanks him back down to sit on the bathtub’s edge.

 

     “Shut up,” he whispers, “or you’re going to wake your parents.”

 

     Oikawa sighs and slumps forward. Hinata rolls his eyes and steps out of the tub to grab the bag with the coloring still in it. Once he has it, he drops it in the tub and assumes his earlier position: crouched down, resting on his tip-toes and calves behind Oikawa. His legs are cramping like Hell.

 

     “What kind of galaxy do you want?” Hinata asks, “Hipster stuff, like those leggings you have, or Ghost Town’s galaxy girl?”

 

     “What’s the difference?”

 

     “Um, from the videos I watched, the only difference is that Galaxy Girl had green, I think.”

 

     Oikawa scrunches his nose in disgust.

 

     “Ugh, green is such an ugly color. Legging galaxy, obviously. Also, I can’t believe that you watched YouTube videos on how to do this.”

 

     “Did you want me to go into this blind and mess it up?” Hinata demands.

 

     “No.”

 

     “Then shut up.”

 

     Oikawa huffs again and Hinata ignores him in favor of sectioning his hair. Eventually, he gets a dozen little hair ties in his boyfriend’s hair.

 

     He uses the small plastic bowls that Oikawa gave him to use to mix the colors before he starts. Oikawa grabs his phone and puts Ghost Town’s ‘Part in the Graveyard’ album on. Hinata knows it’s his way of apologizing.

 

     He finishes his hair somewhere between _Game_ Freak and _I’m_ _Wasted_. They listen to more mellow stuff while they wait for Oikawa’s hair to process, and Hinata leans sleepily against his boyfriend’s back for those twenty minutes.

 

     He helps Oikawa, who bends over the tub, wash all of the excess color out of his hair.

 

     “I bought sparkles, too,” Hinata says shyly, holding up the can of hair sparkles. “You know, for the stars or whatever.”

 

     “Chibi-Chan, you’re _perfect_ ,” Oikawa breathes.

 

     Oikawa happily sprays (way too much) hair sparkles into hair before drying it. Hinata blinks from where he’s sitting, leaning against the tub.

 

     “Woah,” he says.

 

     “What?” Oikawa asks, fidgeting uncomfortably.

 

     Oikawa’s hair had somehow managed to curl as he’d dried it, and his bangs curl around his face. The purple and pink suits his face well.

 

     “You’re hot,” Hinata says.

 

     “Well don’t say it like you’re surprised!” Oikawa squawks, “It is _me_ after all!”

 

     Hinata opens his mouth, but decides better of it and says, “You know what? I’m too tired to do this right now. Can we go to bed now?”

 

     Oikawa nods. They quickly clean everything up, and settle into bed.

 

     “You’re going to get your pillow all colorful, you know,” Hinata murmurs, watching Oikawa turn his alarm clock off with one eye open.

 

     “I literally do not have the energy to care, right now.”

 

     “Your mom might.”

 

     “… fuck,” Oikawa says, groaning as he rolls out of bed to retrieve a towel.

 

     Hinata grins and spreads himself out on Oikawa’s side of the small, twin sized bed.

 

     “Sucker,” he mutters.


End file.
